


a thousand butterfly kisses

by TyphoonMonsoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bantering, Crack, Established Relationship, Extreme Crack, Fluff, JUST LUWOO BEING BEST BUDDIES GENTLY CARESSING EACH OTHER LOVINGLY YES HOMO, M/M, Making Out, Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just read it, rated t for profanities and sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyphoonMonsoon/pseuds/TyphoonMonsoon
Summary: A good time, to Wong Yukhei, is spending it in bed, cuddling and making out with one Kim Jungwoo, killing their own arousal with a bunch of jesting, and relentlessly teasing each other before going further at last.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	a thousand butterfly kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine's Day-Jungwoo comeback celebration-LuWoo birthday celebration kind of fic. 
> 
> Told from Yukhei's point of view and inspired by a cursed thought I had, 'would LuWoo still be close after months of not seeing each other?' 
> 
> Solved with the help of my other, smarter brain, 'You fool. Absolute imbecile. If LuWoo are to ever become boyfriends they were best friends first.'

At some points between 127's upcoming comeback and SuperM's busy schedule, they managed to find—or make—time for themselves. And at some point during those precious time together, Yukhei found himself sandwiched between the mattress and Jungwoo's warmth, running his hand through the recently-dyed burgundy locks.

"You seem to really like this new hair color." The older mumbled, nipping at his jaw.

"Mm?" Yukhei moaned, too blissed out from Jungwoo's gentle bites to come to his senses. "Um. Yeah. Sure. _Oh, Woo_. Do that again."

A pinch was delivered to his side and he yelped in surprise, his boyfriend giggling unapologetically. "Mr. Wong, snap out of it!"

"Ow! You know I'm ticklish there!" Swatting his hand away, Yukhei clicked his tongue. "But... keep calling me Mr. Wong. It's hot."

"Of course you think it is."

"Don't kinkshame me, I'm not the one who moped around following his boyfriend like a lost puppy begging to bind his wrist in bed."

Jungwoo feigned an offended gasp. "I did not beg!"

"Did too, don't deny it."

The refutation died in Jungwoo's throat when Yukhei's fingers tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, that gleeful grin still plastered on his lips. Years of knowing him and it's still the little things he did that took Jungwoo's breath away.

"But really... Do you like it?"

Yukhei stared at him like he just asked if Taeyong was expecting yet another triplets. "Are you kidding?" _'Really like' won't suffice_. "You look like an angel. Well, if you could look more angelic. It makes me wanna dye my hair blue. Oh, I popped a boner when I saw those unreleased shots you sent me, you know? The one for—what is it again? Neo Zone?"

A giggle. "Smooth, but too much information—tell me more. The one with the beret or the vans cap?"

"Both. I thought, _fuck, please let him dom the hell out of me next time_."

Jungwoo laughed at that, the joyful, carefree sound ringing in Yukhei's ears like a bell. "Oh my god. Remember when we first dated, you were so shy?"

Yukhei scrunched his nose at the memory. "You thought I was avoiding you because you were used to me joking around you a lot."

"And then you shied away from me after you developed that crush. Thank goodness you turned back to normal a while after we dated. And now look at you—blatantly telling me you popped a boner upon receiving not-nudes from your boyfriend."

He made a petulant noise of complaint, flushing. "Hyung!"

Jungwoo landed himself on Yukhei's torso with an ' _oomph_ '. "If this helps," he said with the softest smile, absentmindedly running his hand across Yukhei's solar plexus, "that's what I thought when you sent me your SperM shots."

"Awww, hyung—hold on, my what?"

"Your SuperM shots?"

"...I thought you said something else."

"Did not?"

"...Okay." Yukhei went lax before he tensed again, eyes turned into the size of saucers. " _Wait, you what?_ Which photo?"

Jungwoo smiled endearingly at the rushed demand. "Silly Xuxi," he ran his thumb across Yukhei's full lips, "all of them. But the one where you wore a velvet suit, it was... You looked hot." He scoffed, cheeks warm upon recalling the pictures. "I thought you knew you're extremely attractive?"

"Of course I do."

The older grimaced at his confident, instant bone-killing, shit-eating grin.

"But hearing that from you makes it ten times more flattering. Especially hearing you want to be dommed by me." He sent Jungwoo a suggestive smile. "We could make that happen, if you want."

"You're the worst," his amused smile contradicting to his words, Jungwoo connected their lips.

There was a cute, happy noise that Yukhei made in the back of his throat. Jungwoo appreciated it by pining Yukhei further into the bed by their hips and swiping his tongue across Yukhei's bottom lip, at which he sighed blissfully.

"Love you," Jungwoo murmured into his mouth. "Baby. Yukhei." He rocked their hips together, the sound of Yukhei's whine music to his ears until the younger their kiss broke apart, gasping.

"Hyung, I need to confess something."

"What do I look like, a priest?" Jungwoo teased and pecked his lips one more time.

"Oh, yes. Forgive me daddy, for I have been bad."

Yukhei thought he deserved the slap to his rear, done by Jungwoo as lovingly as possible.

"See? You see what I'm saying? You're kinky, hyung."

The man in question rolled his eyes. "You know you don't have to be this annoying all the time? Spit it out, babe."

Yukhei pretended to think about it for a moment. "I think I'm in love with you."

Jungwoo blinked. "No shit, Sherlock. You had your tongue down my throat just moments ago."

"No, seriously. I think I'm really in love with you. _You know, man_?"

There was a beat before the Korean answered, looking more confused by the moment. "Nnnot reeeally? Are you... are you gonna propose? I don't think the world is ready for that. We don't even know how our parents feel about this. We might have to wait until we retire, Xuxi. We know how these people feel about—"

Yukhei pulled him down by the collar and pressed their lips together before he could finish, knocking the air out of Jungwoo's lungs. _He's so soft_ , Yukhei thought when his hand reached for the trim waist flush above his, finding an expanse of pale skin for him to caress the worry away. Jungwoo tried to wriggle away out of sensitivity, but Yukhei smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer, indulging in his ticklish boyfriend. The room was silent save their wet clicking noise, and everything seemed to fall into place.

"Your anxiety is lying to you," Yukhei said after they had parted, Jungwoo's chest heaving from the impromptu make out. "Also, you should know I really love you. Always have, hyung, always will. I'd fight half the world for you. No, not half, the whole world. Except for Kun. I wouldn't fight Kun even for you. Or Doyoung. They'd whip my ass first. And then I'll die, and you'll be all alone and heartbroken, and we can't have that now, can we?"

He stared at him, incredulous. "How did you say so many words in just one intake of breath?"

Jungwoo found out being suffocated with a pillow, while potentially fatal, could also be romantic.

—

Yukhei snuggled closer into Jungwoo's neck, damp with perspiration. The latter had his hand caressing through Yukhei's hair and both were basking in the afterglow before Jungwoo decided to break the silence. "Didn't you say something about wanting to dye your hair blue?"

"...Yeah. What do you think?" Yukhei's sleepy eyes looked up at him expectantly.

"I like whatever you like, Xuxi." A long, gentle kiss was pressed to the crown of Yukhei's head, who closed his eyes in content, the last thing he heard before he succumbed to his slumber being ' _I love you so much, you big baby._ '

**Author's Note:**

> who topped? 
> 
> [comments and kudos are very much appreciated! <3]


End file.
